


RECORDER

by hedgehogfucksfrog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I hate tagging, Other, Sad Ending, This Is STUPID, au brouis, bear with me im not good at this, emo harry, harry went crazy, i hate to say this but jungleworms is included, literally a daddy louis, my first one shot, not that actually good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogfucksfrog/pseuds/hedgehogfucksfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply as Louis got Brianna accidentally pregnant. The cause of Louis and Harry's rainbow world's extinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RECORDER

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for this. Bear with me I am genuinely not a good writer. And you probably hate notes, so here you go. Enjoy! or I'd rather not say that.

wait wai wai tnawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **MY GODDAMN PHONE WAS SNATCHED SO I'M TAKING LONG TO POST MY STORY**  
*cries*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it until the end! Love you x


End file.
